marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
George Smith (Earth-616)
(Georgia ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Georgia; San Francisco, California; Hollywood, Los Angeles, California; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 187 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Prosthetic arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Motorcycle stuntman, adventurer; former criminal, TV actor | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gene Colan | First = Daredevil Vol 1 58 | HistoryText = George Smith was a washed up stunt motorcyclist who was offered $1000.00 by Crime-Wave to kill Daredevil. He was foiled and went to prison. After he was released, he moved to Los Angeles and became a successful stuntman in Hollywood. He was forced by Death's Head to kidnap Karen Page, which brought him into conflict with the Ghost Rider and Daredevil. Smith joined model Chili Storm in reporting on the Avengers Day parade that was disrupted by the Grim Reaper. He tried to help the heroes there but nearly got himself killed. Years later, Smith retired, but worked with a new Stunt-Master in San Francisco and gained a portion of his profits. In order to pull of a series of "back from the death" show-stoppers, the new Stunt-Master used a series of doubles, who had been homeless people drugged to inhibit their sense of fear. When Daredevil moved to San Francisco, Smith took the opportunity to plan a resurgence. Smith turned to Matt Murdock, using powerful and harmful drugs to prevent him from detecting he was lying, and pretended to be in a miserable condition with the desire to sue the new Stunt-Master over his name. The new Stunt-Master tried numerous times to get Daredevil to face him, but for the Stunt-Master to face Daredevil to be Smith. Smith resorted to faking a suicide to do so. When Daredevil confronted Stunt-Master in the Golden Gate Bridge for Smith's death, the Stunt-Master revealed that Smith was actually alive, and Matt had to play along if he wanted to see him again. When both prepared to compete in stunts, Daredevil realized that during the preparation, Stunt-Master had been replaced by Smith himself, believing him to be a victim. Daredevil managed to get Smith out of the bike and get him to a hospital, while he chased down the new Stunt-Master, who admitted to have been working for another person. At the hospital, the doctors discovered Smith possessed strange drugs in his body. Kristen McDuffie, Matt Murdock's partner in the law firm, overheard the doctors and realized something was off with Smith when she was entering his room. When the doctors entered the room to confront Smith about the drugs, Smith attempted to use McDuffie as a leverage, but after she defended herself, he was forced to escape alone. After subduing the new Stunt-Master, Daredevil encountered Smith trying to escape from the hospital. Matt was told by McDuffie that Smith was lying, and George was apprehended. Murdock later visited Smith in the prison to learn of his motives. | Powers = | Abilities = Stuntmaster is a skilled Stuntman and motorcyclist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Stuntmaster created a motorcycle which could fly through the air. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Stunt-Master at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Retired Characters